prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Desmond Monroe
Eric Ryals is an American Professional wrestler and Ring Announcer. He Performs under the ring name Desmond Monroe. Early life Ryals was born in Philadelphia, Pennslyvania but grew up in Queens, New York and back to the Philadelphia area. While in high school Ryals played football, he wrestled, and excelled in track and field. Ryals continued his his track career running "unattacted" while enrolled at Liberty University . While at University Ryals studies Early Childhood Education with a specialization of Teaching English as Foreign Language and minored in Sports Management. Ryals currently works with a Korean Radio station that focuses on Kpop and also run a weekly K-Pop YouTube channel DezTV. Professional Wrestling COMBAT ZONE WRESTLING Ryals started his professional wrestling career the day after his 23rd birthday. He started training with the CZW Pro Wrestling Academy under the tutalidge of owner DJ Hyde , Drew Gulak , Jon Moxley , Sami Callihan and Adam Cole . Ryals has gone on record to credit Mia Yim , Marti Belle , and Blk Jeez for being instrumental in his choosing of the CZW Academy. Ryals made his pro wrestling debut in June 2012 for NWA: Force One in a losing effort to his trainer DJ Hyde. Ryals would appear on 2 more show for that Force One before the company shut down. For the next few years Ryals would play a backstage role in promos and videos for CZW. In December 2012 Ryals would go on to host the CZW: 2012 New Year in Review which streamed live on the Combat Zone Wrestling streaming site where it drew many great international reviews. Later in 2012 alongside Michael Pancoast and Chris Becker, Ryals would host CZW's live stream Radio Show Untraoviolent Radio. Throughout 2012-2013 Ryals would continue to co-host Ultaviolent Radio. During this time Ryals would become a member of CZW stable The DUB alongside several young up and coming African American Wrestlers looking to earn a permanent spot on the CZW roster. In October 2013 Ryals sustained a back injury in a tag team match which sidelined him from active competition for sevral months. During his injury time Ryals would referee for WSU 's second secret show. Ryals went on to leave Combat Zone Wrestling/WSU in November 2013. VALKYRIE WOMENS WRESTLING While nursing 3 prolapsed discs in his back Ryals would get involved as a part of the creative team for VALKYIRE Womens Wrestling . Throughout the first event Ryals acted in the capacity of backstage interviewer but would eventually take over as VALKYRIE'S ring announcer where he still holds that role today. Personal life Ryals operates a YouTube Channel called DezTV , where he reviews k-pop music video, talks current events, does different challenges, and reviews food. He has spent time living in Virginia as well as a short stint in South Korea. Ryals owns his own business "Live Viciously" that sells appareal that he has designed. He also works as a freelance photographer. In Wrestling Signature moves *Flying Crossbody *Rider Kick *ShotGun Kick *Shining Wizard *Flipping Cutter *Michinoku Driver Nicknames *'"Kid Vicious"' *'"'Michin"' '미쳐 *'"Leader of the New School and the Top of the Class"' *'"Your BLACK American Dream"' Entrance Theme *'"RRF" - by KittiB ' *Money - by HyoRin ft. Jay Park *Stupid Liar - by Wa$$up External links * Profile Category:New York wrestlers Category:2011 debuts Category:1988 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers